Demetrius Joyette
Demetrius Joyette portrays Mike Dallas on Degrassi. He is best known for portraying Michael Theodore Davies in the sitcom The Latest Buzz and Porter Jackson on Wingin' It. At the early age of eight, outgoing Demetrius entered the professional world of acting. After securing several commercial jobs, Demetrius secured a series regular role on the long running series DOC alongside Billy Ray Cyrus. He received two Young Artist nominations in L.A. for his role as Justin on the series. From there he has worked continuously on feature films including The Pacifier with Vin Diesel, Honey, Blizzard, Owning Mahoney. His TV credits include MOW: Addicted.Com, Under the Dragon's Tail, Kojak, and TV series: Wonderfalls, Power Strikers, pilot 2 Kings and was a regular on NBC Discovery Kids hit series Darcy's Wildlife. He also played a role of "George" in the new movie Carrie. ''He is really close friends with Munro Chambers, Justin Kelly, Dylan Everett and AJ Saudin. Trivia *Demetrius is a Pisces. *He acted on the sitcom The Latest Buzz with fellow cast members Munro Chambers, Justin Kelly and Vanessa Morgan. *He also acted on Wingin' It with fellow cast member Dylan Everett. *He was on the app-series Totally Amp'd with Cristine Prosperi. *His Twitter *He's left handed. *He's half Greek and half Vincentian. http://slsjoyette.tumblr.com/post/28130720165/are-you-part-italiano-btw-i-love-you-and-youre-work *He has a a Nissan 300ZX TT.http://slsjoyette.tumblr.com/post/25001027657/with-all-this-car-love-im-noticing-do-you-drive *He loves the fact that Degrassi is proud to be Canadian. *He admits that he wasn't easy to work with when he was around the age of 6. *His celebrity crushes are Rihanna and Eva Mendes. *If he weren't an actor, he would like to be in the military or work with cars. *His favorite TV shows are ''Blue Mountain State and Breaking Bad. *His guilty pleasure is watching Here Comes Honey Boo Boo with his mom. *He would love to be on any show produced by HBO. *He says that he is actually terrible in hockey. Ironically, he plays the captain of the hockey team on Degrassi, Mike Dallas. *He is afraid of rollercoasters. *If he could play another character on Degrassi, it would be Jake Martin. *He is a fan of 90's R&B. *He loves playing Monopoly. **He blames Munro Chambers and Justin Kelly for his addiction. *His favorite Degrassi ship is Drianca. *As a child, his favorite TV shows were Smart Guy and Recess. *He plays the guitar. *If he could take one thing from the Degrassi set, it would be Dallas' varsity jacket. *He thinks its important to stay humble. *He has learned that hardwork really does pay off. *He admits that he is serious on the Degrassi set. He does not joke around as much as he did on The Latest Buzz or Wingin It. *He is open for any fans to come up to him and talk. **He finds it rude when people yell at him from a far distance. Gallery 191px-Demetrius.png 227px-DJ.png 218px-Wingin-it-demetrius-joyette-2.jpg 211px-Tumblr_m156ekwSUB1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 291px-Latestbuzzz.jpg 291px-PorterJacksonandCarlMontclaire.jpg|Dylan Everett and Demetrius Joyette in Wingin It 291px-Totallyampdcast.jpg|Totally amp'd cast 291px-Tumblr_lef2zedF3f1qf5z8ko1_500.jpg|Demetrius Joyette and Munro Chambers 291px-Tumblr_ls58twnYH41r2gjy4o1_500.jpg 291px-Tumblr_ls58zzi8nE1r2gjy4o2_500.jpg 291px-Tumblr_m0suacOj9e1qgrs1zo1_500.png 291px-Tumblr_m7su3zADQH1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 291px-Tumblr_m8mha29tln1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 291px-Tumblr_m8o7q6vYyl1qct0ifo1_500.jpg DemetriusJoyetteWI.jpg tumblr_m7lkj8Hff01r3ghjjo2_250.png Demetrius.jpg tumblr_m7bq13byJh1r5uoxco1_500.jpg|Demetrius Joyette, Sarah Fisher and Dylan Everett gzhguzfj:tw1.jpeg Demetrius_kid.jpeg AfhwfQKCEAA9hCc.jpg:large.jpeg DemetriusJoyette.jpeg AtCxzvuCEAASfRF.jpg:large.jpeg instagr.am.jpeg buigbuei.jpg gjiog.jpg igjiogej.jpg jhouthjoir.jpg ugheiuhiue.jpg uhgui.jpg yfgywegi.jpg shanicecristinedemetrius.jpg Demetrius_instagram1.jpeg Demetrius_instagram2.jpeg Demetrius_instagram3.jpeg Demetrius_instagram4.jpeg Degrassi-Talks-Bullying.jpg tumblr_mcb5wi2BHI1rvllcho1_500.jpg tumblr_mbzqyizZhT1rng8zfo1_500.jpg Tumblr md8x5rsjOZ1qm11r2o1 500.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.21.27.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.21.45.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.24.33.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.24.59.png BDR827JCcAA QJR.jpg Sexyback.jpg photo1.jpg the-latest-buzz-demetrius-joyette.jpg 70_1295125050.jpg Alexdemetriuscrispyannie.jpg dem.png dem2.png dem3.png dem4.png Tumblr minl7vvuPG1rwea41o2 1280.png Normal NML11~5.jpg Normal NML03~11.jpg Normal NML02~11.jpg Yh.jpg ThCAMAWLQZ.jpg DE4.jpg DE2.jpg Tumblr mmout8hanh1sqzq2to1 500.jpg Demtrius Munro Liz T-RexXx.jpg|Demetrius, Munro, Liz and T-RexXx at MMVA 2013 Blackberry lounge Degrassicast MMVA2013 redcarpet.jpg|Munro, Jessica, Demetrius, Alicia, Melinda, Luke, Cristine at MMVA 2013 red carpet Demetrius Joyette-2.png Cast 6.png Cast 5.png Cast 1.png Dylan at disney.jpg Ds7f8s7df8s75d8gf75gs.png 86df9g6df7h56d4fh6dfh.png Gdf6g87d6f8g76df87g.png g7df8g56dfg54h.png TI4U u1292439272.jpg G8fdf96h7gf6jh7hj.png G8df69h6f8g7jh.png F8hyg97jh7ftgj6hjg.png Dfg7df7t87thgjhgjgh.png D8fg98fh976gf87jhf.png J8hg67j5k6j5h6l.png G9huj9hgjghj.png Fg8dtfg7tdf7t8hd.png Fjgbkhbgfjh6gf85j.png F0dbg0dbfg.png Asdvfyisdf.png Fouvasuiofavisydfas.jpg fsvdyasc75adf.png Tumblr mthm3rfaxF1rdyrivo1 500.png Degrassi-cast-1.png Degrassi-cast-2.png Degrassi-cast-3.png Degrassi-cast-4.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 2.png Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast